


Say, "I like you."

by 2kitsune



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Confessions, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, this is super lame and fluffy but god this ship is too cute not to write about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2kitsune/pseuds/2kitsune
Summary: Wukong's had a crush on Ahri since the day they met, but is too shy to say anything; little does he know, Ahri likes him too. Will Wukong confess? or will he keep his crush a secret.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No update in months and then I write this. You're welcome (kill me).

The lazy afternoon sun hit Wukong’s golden brown fur, warming the monkey king throughout. It’s warm up here on a branch of a very tall oak tree, at the edge of a forest of course, and Wukong was about to take a nap when a feminine giggle caught his ears. Blinking against his heavy lids Wukong looks down, not really fully interested but at least wants to make sure it wasn’t someone or something that wanted to kill him, and his attention is suddenly peaked when he sees a familiar black haired girl looking back up at him.

 

“Ahri!” Wukong yells, waving at her, and is quick to get up from his spot to climb down the tree, practically jumping on the girl standing at the base of the tree. “I haven’t seen you in ages!” Says Wukong as he hugs the girl, pressing himself into her. He and Ahri had quickly become friends in the League, and then from there it spiraled into both of them being best friends. Wukong, however, had a crush on Ahri, but would never say anything.

 

“You saw me today on the League battlefield,” Ahri replies, wrapping her arms around him too and fondly pushing her delicate digits through Wukong’s fur. “And our team beat you too.”

 

“’Was Ekko’s fault,” Wukong murmurs as he pulls away from her, ignoring how his heart was beating a little faster after hugging her. “He was trying out a new build and it worked really well, I couldn’t contest it.”

 

“Ahh,” Ahri says, nodding, but there was a huge smile on her face. “The build, of course.”

 

Wukong groaned and came forward enough to punch Ahri’s arm, lightly enough. “Aw, come on Ahri,” He murmurs. “Just ‘cause you like him.”

 

Now it was Ahri’s turn to blush, ducking her head and tossing her hair over her small shoulders. “That’s not true either,” She finally says as she looks back up, gaze wistful as she stares off at a spot over Wukong’s shoulder. “I like someone else. Besides, Ekko has a crush on that crazy girl.”

 

Wukong wasn’t sure if he had met any ‘crazy girls.’ And so, he dropped it, despite kind of wanting to know who it was Ahri did have a crush on. “Do ‘ya want to come with me then? I found something really cool a little further into this forest yesterday, and Yi knows I’m out here so I can go back however late I want. You up for it?”

 

And now Ahri looks significantly more interested. Because they were both animals, or had animal spirits in them, they both understood each other’s primal urges to go out into the forest sometimes and be just that -animals. It got tiring, walking like humans, talking like humans, having to dress like humans, and so every now and again Wukong would escape into the forest for a while. He wasn’t sure if Ahri did the same thing, and so Wukong would try and ask her if she wanted to come with him whenever he could.

 

“Yes, please.” Ahri says, urges, and steps closer, showing with her body language just how much she wants that.

 

Wukong grins from ear to ear and takes Ahri’s hand before pulling her into the underbrush. As soon as they’re there, and the outside world is no longer visible, Wukong lets go of Ahri’s hand and drops onto all fours to run, not having to look behind him to know that Ahri was doing the same. From there he proceeded to run along the underbrush, jumping up to low hanging branches here and again and swinging from them, his loud cheers echoing through the forest.

 

The place Wukong found yesterday was a small meadow beside a waterfall, where the air was crisp from the spraying water but also sweet from the delicate purple – blue flowers dotted through the lush green grass. Around it was trees, which meant that it was secluded from the outside world and gave a sense of privacy. Wukong had found it by accident yesterday when he was exploring, and had quickly decided that he would come back her when he could next.

 

Just as they’re about to arrive Wukong stops Ahri, grabbing her hand to get her to pause. She looks at him, eyes wide and small smile on her pretty pink lips, long lashes beating against slightly pink lips. They don’t speak, Wukong just looks at her briefly, before gently tugging on her arm for her to come. It’s not difficult for them to push past the underbrush, neither of them making any sound against the soft grass, and once they’re past the border of trees Ahri lets out a gasp.

 

“Oh wow, Wukong! This is so pretty!” She cries, eyes wide as she drops Wukong’s hand and steps forwards, darting around the small field as she tries to get a look at everything she can. Wukong just laughs and watches her, smiling to himself, and then when Ahri finally stops flitting around the field to sit at the edge of the wide river to dip her legs in, dress hiked up to her thighs, Wukong joins her.

 

“So you like it?” Wukong asks once he’s seated, his own armor pulled up so that it doesn’t dip into the water either. Ahri is close enough that Wukong can feel the warmth coming off of her, and leans into it so that his fur is brushing against her soft skin.

 

“I love it,” Ahri smiles as she turns to look at him, and Wukong grins back. “How did you find this place?”

 

Shrugging Wukong says, “I was just exploring this forest and I found it.”

 

“Well it’s very pretty.” Ahri concludes and suddenly she’s leaning back, flopping down onto the grass and Wukong tries his best not to stare at her breasts. It’s hard, because they’re so big, and unfortunately for Wukong apparently he was staring for too long because when he looks up he finds that Ahri’s watching him already.

 

“See something you like, big boy?” She asks, smiling a little coy smile, and flicks her tongue out along her bottom lip.

 

Wukong splutters, looking away, but that ended up being just as bad because now his gaze was on her thighs and that set off a whole new set of tingles throughout the monkey king’s body. “N- no,” He splutters. “I was just – it was an accident, I’m sorry.”

 

But Ahri shakes her head, smiling. “It’s ok,” she says quietly, her voice almost non- existent under the sound of the water coming down the waterfall. “A lot of people stare, it’s nothing new. Besides, I didn’t think you felt attraction like – _that_.”

 

“Like? –“ Wukong starts, but then gets it. “Oh, you mean _like_ –“ he adds, adding a lot of over the top gestures so he doesn’t have to say the actual words.

 

“Yeah,” Ahri says. “I mean, just, it seemed like you weren’t interested.” Her golden eyes are still trained on him when Wukong can finally look up, but his cheeks are still burning and his heart is hammering in his chest. It’s then when he notices the gentle curve of her cheek, the peaches and cream skin that would be so gentle under his touch, and suddenly he wanted to kiss her.

 

“I am, I just,” Beside him Wukong’s fingers thread into the grass, and he tugs out some strands from the rich soil underneath. Everything around him had suddenly become so much more clear, and Wukong was hyper sensitive to the fact that Ahri was mere inches away from him. “It’s new to me, I used to be just a monkey and now I’m like a human and stuff and stuff like that is still kinda weird.”

 

Ahri nods at that, “Fair enough,” She says, and now she’s turning onto her side, propping her head up with her hand and the other falls on the swell of her hips. “I don’t know which of us became like this first, but it was new to me too at a point, just remember that.”

 

‘Yeah but you’re a girl,’ Wukong thinks, ‘with curves and pretty pale skin.’ But, still, the knowledge that at some point Ahri was as unsure as him was nice, and he smiles. “That does help a bit.” He tells her, honestly, because they’re friends and this is the closest they had ever gotten to having a serious conversation.

 

“So,” The curving eyes were back now, mischevious and bright, and Wukong’s heart drops into his stomach because he knows that look. “Is there a girl that you like then?”

 

“Come’ on, give me a break, Ahri,” Wukong pleads and drops his gaze again, reaching up to rub the back of his neck, faking embarrassment when really he was just too scared to look into her eyes just in case he accidentally spilled the rhetorical beans. “I can’t tell you that, you’ll tell her.”

 

“Me?” Ahri asks, eyes wide and innocent, and splays a hand over her chest, palm down and fingers wide. But, it’s a bad idea, or a good idea, because Wukong’s gaze follows the movement and wow, yup, now he was accidentally staring at her breasts again. “I wouldn’t. Well, not if I weren’t friends with her. If I was friends with her though, possibly.”

 

Wukong scoffs, “See, exactly,” But, still, he feels kind of bad for not telling her. Looking at his hands in his lap now Wukong takes in a deep breath, counts to three, and says in an almost silent voice. “Close your eyes.”

 

“Wukong? What?”

 

“ _Please_ ,” the world feels weird in his mouth, but it still comes, albeit a little chocked. “Close your eyes.”

 

There’s a sigh and then silence, and when Wukong looks he finds that Ahri has indeed closed her eyes.

 

‘Ok,’ Wukong thinks, ‘I can do this.’ With another count to three he’s leaning in, ignoring the fact that it feels like he’s about to throw up his heart. Ahri’s face comes closer and closer, close enough that Wukong can see each individual lash. It’s not till Wukong’s mere inches from Ahri’s that he remembers to close his eyes, an odd human trait that came with the act, and then, suddenly, they were _kissing_.

 

Ahri gasps, caught off guard, before she’s sighing delicately and pressing back as best as she could with the position she’s laying in. It stays like that, just the simple press of their lips together, but for Wukong it sets ablaze to his nerves, sets off fire through his veins. It’s his first kiss, but he’s not going to tell Ahri that, and it’s everything that Wukong had daydreamt it would be.

 

Air becomes a necessity and Wukong pulls back, hand instantly going to the back of his head to rub at the fur there, but he keeps his gaze on her, a smile on his lips. It’s Ahri who moves first, reaching out to put her hand on Wukong’s knee but still it’s the monkey king who speaks first.

 

“It’s you,” He says, grinning a little wider now. Now that the nervousness of kissing Ahri has worn off, Wukong’s confidence is starting to flood back into his system. That and adrenaline, which was making him shake. “I like you.”

 

Ahri doesn’t reply, just laughs that tinkling laugh of hers, and replies. “Finally. I like you too, silly.”

 

That makes Wukong grin so wide his cheeks begin to hurt, but Ahri just laughs. Overcome in the moment Wukong moves in to half lay on Ahri, cuddling close to her and pressing his face into her neck. She smells sweet like jasmine and lilacs, and faintly like peaches. Ahri laughs that tinkling laugh of hers and easily wraps her arms around him, making them both fall back onto the ground, carding her fingers through his fur.

 

Both of them stay like that till the sun is setting, only leaving the forest when it starts to get dark. Between them their fingers are intertwined, and Wukong’s tail gently brushes against hers every now and again. Master Yi pretends he didn’t see and says nothing when Wukong knocks and asks if Ahri can stay, even with blush dusting both of their cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a KUDOS and a COMMENT, I really appreciate them! Thank you.


End file.
